A variety of automated systems currently exist for controlling window covering systems, lighting systems, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and the like. However, these systems may be limited in their ability to respond to rapidly changing local or micro-climatic sky conditions (such as moving clouds, sunrise, sunset, and so forth), or to effectively predict future sky conditions. Accordingly, improved intelligent building control systems are desirable.
Lighting systems are now utilizing LED technology, which can permit discrete adjustment of light levels and/or adjustment of color temperature at the fixture level. Accordingly, improved systems, including sky camera systems, which take advantage of these capabilities are desirable.